Saving Toy Bonnie
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: The last part of a three one shot series. One manager has decided to dismantle the toy models. Jeremy and the manager make a bet, if one animatronic can wake up and save Toy Bonnie the toy models will never be faced with becoming scrap again. Meanwhile, Bonnie has accepted his fate to a degree, leaving everyone else concerned. Feedback is welcome rated T for the occasional curse.


Saving Toy Bonnie

A/N: Well I guess I managed to turn a few ideas into a small trilogy of one shots? There may be more after this I'm not sure. I don't feel like this is my best one, but I just had to get it out written into words. I own no one they belong to Scott Cawthon.

It was another usual night for Jeremy at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Everyone was gathered in his office minus the older Bonnie who still remained inactive much to everyone's dismay. The toy models didn't seem to be their usual self though, and it left the night guard worried that there was a storm on the horizon.

"So is someone going to fill me in on what's going on?" Jeremy asked putting his monitor down breaking the silence.

Toy Freddy and Chica turned to Toy Bonnie, "Should we tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Jeremy asked uneasy.

Bonnie looked down nodded his ears drooping, a usual indicator that he was either depressed or had bad news, "They're going to start scraping us tomorrow. The one manager has a thing to get rid of us you know. He's ordered that we are to start being dismantled. I'm the first one up to be scrapped, hopefully while they're busy with me the others can find a way out of here."

"Bonnie, think about what you're doing here!" Jeremy pleaded with the blue rabbit.

Bonnie shook his head, "I'm not changing my mind, granted I'm scared beyond belief…If the others can get out though, I'm okay with being the one who has to pay the price."

Toy Freddy and Chica looked down, "We tried to talk him out of it."

The older animatronics looked troubled especially Freddy who was still at times grieving the loss of one of his closest friends. They were moved by the toy's willingness to throw themselves in danger so the others could find a way out, but it also left them troubled. They turned to Jeremy as he looked through the monitor as if for looking for something that seemed out of place. Seeing the man's face pale they realized something must have happened.

"Jeremy, what is it lad?" Foxy asked walking over to him.

Jeremy was looking at the parts room, "Tell me, do you see what I see?"

Foxy lifted his eye patch and nearly felt his jaw drop off, "I'll be….Freddy ye better come ov'r here and see this!"

"See what?" Freddy asked walking to Jeremy's side and realized what had caused the night guard to go pale, and cause Foxy to say something. Looking at the parts room they noticed that there was a single red pin prick eye looking forward at the door, "Chica come here."

Chica hurried to her friends sides and couldn't believe what she was seeing either, "Freddy does this mean?"

"It could mean that the reboot process has already started. Of course we don't know what they'll be like when they wake up.." Freddy responded sadly answering the question the toy animatronics were about to ask.

Jeremy set the monitor down rubbing his temples as the office phone began to ring, "Hello?"

"Mr. Fritzgerald, you have tomorrow night off. I am well aware that you have a close bond with the toy models and I wouldn't like you to see us scrapping them. We have already called in a replacement for your shift tomorrow night." The manager spoke.

Jeremy felt like he was about ready to snap, "I just have something to tell you. If you even try to go through with scrapping them, you'll most likely invoke the wrath of the older models. Also trust me when I say this, the last thing you want to see is an ANGRY Bonnie."

"Everyone knows he hasn't been active for some time" the manager almost sounded smug.

Jeremy gritted his teeth feeling his treat didn't work until he remembered the single red pin prick eye, "You know what, let's make a bet. If your men can successfully dismantle Bonnie tomorrow night I won't get in your way. However, if the older Bonnie gets to them and stops them, you leave the toy animatronics alone and restore the old ones."

"You have an awful lot of faith in that old thing" the manager responded.

Jeremy laughed into the phone, "You have no idea what Bonnie would do for anyone of his friends. However, the one you're messing with isn't just his friend, but his little brother so I can only imagine what he would do to your men."

With those words Jeremy slammed the phone down and held his head in his hands. Everyone looked at the troubled guard and Toy Bonnie was the first to speak, "Jeremy, thank you. Can I ask that you still find a way to get the other's out of here while they're busy with me?"

"Bonnie…." Toy Chica looked down sadly.

Jeremy looked up, "I'll do what I can, Bon."

Bonnie nodded and made his way for the show stage knowing that it could very well be his last night, and wanted to at least spend some of it playing his beloved guitar. Everyone looked down as the melodies filled the empty rooms of the building. The older Freddy decided to go check on the process of the rebooting of his friend, and hoped that somehow Bonnie would have retained his memories. Sitting next to his friend he sighed, "Bonnie you wouldn't believe how quickly things have gone to Hell. Tomorrow they're starting to scrap the toy animatronics and the manager decided to start with Bon first. I'm not even sure if you remember who I am, or who the toy models are, but you're little brother is counting on you."

Though the older animatronic rabbit didn't say anything back, Freddy could tell that he had definitely heard every word, and was most likely processing it. Hearing the chime to mark 6 AM all the animatronics went back to their designated spots. Before Jeremy left he gave each one of the toy models a hug, and hoped that somehow the older Bonnie would pull through and save his little brother. As he exited the building he noticed that the manager was talking with the mechanics and overhead that the dismantling would be during the night.

"Ummm are you the current night guard?" a young man asked.

Jeremy nodded, "You taking my shift tonight?"

"Y-Yeah, ummm what they say about this place? Is it true?"

"Oh yeah they come to life, all of em even the older models." Jeremy responded and handed a piece of paper to the man, "When they start moving call me, and I'll make sure they don't rough you up too much. They're going to be on edge one of their own is getting dismantled tonight unless someone steps in."

The young man nodded, "R-Right, thanks for the advice!"

Jeremy waved it off and got into his vehicle trying to figure out how he would be able to sneak the others out in case the older Bonnie didn't activate in time to save his toy counterpart. The man was on edge, he couldn't even imagine what was going through the minds of the toy animatronics knowing that their fate could very well be nothing but piles of scrap. As the day wore on Toy Chica and Freddy started dreading the fact that the crowds were leaving, and soon they'd be thrown into the storage room with the others. They watched sadly as they were pulled away from their friend and put in the back room, only to watch the workers run in fear of Chica scaring them from the room.

"Chica was that a good idea?" Toy Freddy asked.

The older chicken animatronic seemed pleased with the men running, "If you thought what I did was bad. Wait till you see what'll happen tonight."

"So we are going through with the plan?" Foxy asked holding Mangle close.

Freddy nodded, "We just need something to jog someone's memory though."

"What do you mean?" Mangle asked.

Foxy lifted his eye patch, "Bonnie is close to waking up, we just need something to trigger him to get moving again."

"That's great news!" Toy Chica seemed happy, "But does he remember any of us?"

"We're not sure" Freddy looked down, "Something isn't right here. Foxy go check the hall."

Foxy nodded and hurried out of the room, "There be a new night guard alright, shall I go give him a message?"

Meanwhile Fritz sat at his desk uneasy flashing the flashlight down the hall since he figured that's where everyone would come from. Upon flashing it once and seeing Foxy he started to panic and dialed the number that Jeremy had given him, "Foxy is moving!"

"Put me on speaker" Jeremy started, "Am I on?"

"Yes."

"Good. Everyone listen this is my replacement for the night he's going to be helping us make sure that nothing bad happens to Bon. Freddy please make sure that he doesn't get roughed up too badly by anyone, he seems like a nice kid." Jeremy responded over the phone.

In that instant Fritz found the office full of animatronics and tried not to panic or scream, "T-They're just staring at me."

"Guys" Jeremy cleared his throat.

Toy Chica looked the new guard over, "He's so cute I can feel his heart beating."

"Ye have a plan Jeremy?" Foxy asked.

"I do, any signs of Bonnie waking up just in case this doesn't work?"

Fritz looked at the older Freddy who spoke up explaining that Bonnie was indeed close to waking up, but they needed something to trigger him to fully activate. That left both guards uneasy since they weren't quite sure what would cause a dormant animatronic to wake up anyways. That wasn't until the heard a scream coming from somewhere in the empty place, "W-wait they didn't turn him off first!?"

Meanwhile in an empty party room the manager smirked as he watched his men start removing the cover on Bonnie's left arm and leg as painfully as they could. They were getting satisfaction from watching the animatronic going against its own programming to save itself, "Scream all you want, no one will come for you."

"Just as we expected" one worker grinned, "The older models servos are indeed in his arm."

The manager laughed, "How classic, we need to go get some more tools to start taking the arm apart. You there old man, keep working!"

An elderly employee weakly nodded and waited until the group had left, and much to Toy Bonnie's surprise started repairing the damage done to his arm. He turned to the older man tilting his head, "Why are you helping me?"

"You shouldn't be scrapped because some arrogant jerk has an issue with you. I heard what Jeremy said over the phone, and I do hope that they come for you. Honestly, you toy models have such a heavy burden to bear, being compared to the older models. I used to go see them with my own children in the old place. Hopefully I can get you to where you can at least run from these-" The employee responded only to suddenly collapse on the floor blood dripping from their now cracked skull.

"Old bastard said too much" the manager smirked and jammed a socket wrench into Bonnie's arm causing the animatronic to scream once more which sent shivers down Fritz's spine from the office. Turning to their panel he had a serious question for Jeremy, "Uhh the old Bonnie model is missing….Does he move often?"

Everyone suddenly gathered around the guards desk feeling a little hope rise, and their attention soon turned to the left vent in which sounds were coming from. Fritz looked at the camera and almost dropped the panel, "What the hell!?"

"Sounds like someone is up and functional" Jeremy remarked over the phone.

Fritz looked up after retrieving the dropped monitor and was greeted by the now active Bonnie, "Uhhh Jeremy a little help here."

"Where is he?" Bonnie demanded grabbing Fritz by the shirt.

Fritz started to panic, "Someone help!"

"Bonnie put him down, he's trying to help us!" Freddy grabbed his friend's arm, "Who?"

"Bon" Bonnie responded, which caused the toy models to sigh in relief.

Toy Freddy got up, "Bonnie, do you remember any of us?"

Bonnie dropped Fritz and turned to the toy version of Freddy nodding, "Vaguely but it's been coming back since I've been hearing those screams. Now where is Bon?"

"You mean Toy Bonnie?" Jeremy asked over the phone, "Probably somewhere in the building being dismantled by that asshole of a manager."

"Dismantled, I thought I had saved him from that" Bonnie looked down.

Chica placed a hand on her friends shoulder, "You did, the guy just has a grudge against the toy models. With you up and moving though now we can really begin the rescue operation."

"Alright, this is where you come in night guard" Jeremy started over the phone, "Use the monitor to find out where those assholes are, and leave the rest to Freddy and the gang. Chances are they'll be using the main lights, which someone should be able to deactivate."

"Who's that?" Fritz asked.

"Hi!" a voice called which drew the man's attention to Balloon Boy.

"Balloon Boy there has a unique ability, he'll steal your batteries and deactivate important lights. Also, be sure to let the music box go, the Marionette gets rather angry when left out of the fun. Now I don't know how many people are actually working on the dismantling process, but I'm sure you guys will have fun with it."

"Ye got that right" Foxy pulled his eye patch down, "We'll just be serv'n as the welcom'n committee."

"What do I need to do?" Fritz asked.

"Use the monitor to locate Toy Bonnie and leave the rest to them. They tend to get angry if anyone hurts one of their own." Jeremy instructed.

Fritz nodded and went through the monitors, "Party Room 3, dear god I think there's someone dead in there too!"

"Alright everyone, let's get to work" Freddy ordered, "Bonnie you ready?"

The animatronic rabbit nodded, "Freddy I know you put a lot of effort in replacing my face, but I really want to scare these guys so do you mind?"

Freddy nodded ripping the top part of Bonnie's face off, "Better, old friend?"

"Much" Bonnie responded, "Now let's go have some fun."

As the animatronics started to make their move the manager and two workers continued the process of trying to dismantle Toy Bonnie. They had managed to remove most of the covering that the now deceased employee had put back on. One worker started removing the servos that had come from the older Bonnie model until they started to feel uneasy, "Does anyone here Pop goes the Weasel?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah" the other worker responded, "What the fuck is that thing!?"

The manager turned towards the door and flashed their light on the now free Marionette, "It's just a damn puppet, it shouldn't come near us if the lights are on."

"T-That's a relief then" one worker stated.

Bon shook his head, "Who said the lights would stay on?"

"Hello!" a voice echoed through the hallway.

"A little kid?" a worker asked.

Bon turned towards the door, "No, he just merely draws us in. I'd say you're in trouble now."

"Hi!" Balloon Boy called standing in front of the door way.

The three men felt their hope sink as the flashlight went dead, as well as the lights in the room. Besides the constant laughter of Balloon Boy they heard heavy footsteps start entering the room, and noticed several pairs of animatronic eyes glaring at them. Suddenly the lights came back on and they found themselves surrounded by the old and new animatronics.

"Someone tell me the time!" The manager barked.

One worker looked at their watching shakily as Toy Chica's eyes followed his every movement, "B-Boss it's only 2:30…"

"What are you guys doing here!?" Bon asked rather shocked.

Toy Freddy turned to his friend, "We don't leave one of our own behind no matter what."

Foxy watched as the manager made a sprint for something, "Freddy we have a problem!"

"That you do!" The manager laughed holding up a heavy mallet, "If any of you move you can say good bye to your little rabbit friend!"

"Guys please go while you can!" Bon pleaded with the group as he felt the mallet make a direct hit with his back, "D-Don't worry about me…I-I already accepted my f-fate.."

"Such fitting last words" The manager laughed and swung the mallet down towards Bon's head, only to have their wrist caught by a cold metal hand, "W-What the hell!?"

Bon looked up realizing that the final blow hadn't come, and that the others were standing around the doorway with a rather happy and pleased look on their features. Turning his attention to the screaming manager he noticed that a hand had stopped the mallet from delivering what could have been a fatal blow. The hand threw the manager back and then offered itself to Bon to help him up. Without much thought Bon accepted the hand and was pulled up but collapsed once more due to his leg being damaged, "Who are you?"

Whoever the hand belonged to remained silent and in the shadows. Freddy and Chica quickly grabbed the manager keeping them still while the toy models and foxy kept the workers in place, "You really made someone quite angry."

"Here Bon let me help you" Mangle offered from the ceiling and pulled the young rabbit up and helped him stand by the others, "You're going to love this I'm sure."

The manager and workers watched as two small pin prick red eyes emerged from the shadows. As the figure started to walk from the shadows they felt panic run up their spine as the old Bonnie revealed himself, "H-How is this possible!?"

Bonnie grabbed the manager by the front of their shirt, "You hurt my little brother, which is something I won't forgive. Freddy, Chica, everyone please get Bon out of the room, he doesn't need to see this."

"But-" Bon started to protest.

Bonnie shook his head, "Trust me, you do not need to see this. I'll meet up with everyone in a bit."

Toy Bonnie looked down in defeat as Mangle carried him to the office followed by the others. He looked up and noticed that the new guard was talking to Jeremy on the phone and describing just exactly what Bonnie was doing to the three men that had hurt his brother.

"Well at least he isn't killing them" Jeremy remarked.

Fritz nodded noticing the animatronics, "Well they're back. I'm sure you'll be back here tomorrow night so you can see them then."

Hanging up the phone Fritz looked at everyone, "So it seems everything worked out in the end, huh?"

Old Freddy nodded, "It did, thank you for your help Mr. Smith."

Mangle set Bon down and looked at him, "Are you alright dear? Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Until we get my casing back not really." Bon looked down, "Guys t-thank you for saving me."

Foxy shook his head, "All we did was distract them so Bonnie could make his move. Your screams are what activated him in the first place. Should have seen it he scared the crap out of the night guard."

Bon sat there in shock as Freddy explained everything that had happened, and how he had worked on a plan that would save him from being completely maimed and damaged, and was thankful that even though Bonnie wasn't fully awake he still heard it. Bon was shocked to know that his own screams of pain had caused Bonnie to awaken, and even remember everything that had happened before he had "passed". Everyone's attention soon turned to the office as the older Bonnie walked in, and to their surprise he was dragging the three men behind him, "From what you told me Freddy, that means that Jeremy won the bet and we'll all be playing together from now on, correct?"

Freddy nodded, "Now what to do with these three."

"I say we make em walk the plank" Foxy responded.

Bon thought for a moment, "I have a better idea"

Everyone watched as the young rabbit struggled to get up and move towards the three men who were now cowering. Falling a few times but getting back up Bon finally got in their faces and revealed his endoskeleton eyes, something he hated to do since he hated scaring anyone, "The three of you will leave here and never come back. If you utter a single word of what happened here tonight we will hunt you down, and make you wish you had never been born."

"R-Right!" the manger responded and quickly bolted for the door his two workers behind him.

Bon smiled reverting his eyes and then started to fall to the ground only to be caught by the older Bonnie. Feeling over joyed he hugged the older animatronic and felt his systems finally shut down for the time being. Bonnie watched as his little brother shut down from the extra excitement and then turned to where the Marionette was emerging, with the younger rabbits casing. Without even having to say anything the puppet quickly got to work restoring Toy Bonnie and repairing the damage done. Soon 6 AM struck again and meant Fritz would have to leave, and Jeremy would return as the regular night guard.

The body of the killed employee was never found as Bonnie had removed him and placed him a few blocks down in front of the police station. When the place had opened and the manager never showed the owner of the building decided to promote Fritz Smith to the new manager since he had actually gone to school for business management, and gave him control on what would happen to the old and toy animatronics. Fritz knew exactly what to do, Jeremy had won the bet with the former manager, and there was a promise to keep.

After a major overhaul the older animatronics were restored and allowed to walk around during the day just like the toy counterparts. Foxy and Mangle took care of Kid's Cove with ease, while both versions of the Fazbear Band performed together to entertain children. Everyone felt happy and joyful that they could all play together, and make the children laugh and smile. No one wanted to imagine what would have happened if Bonnie hadn't activated once more to save Bon. The older animatronics knew that if the worst had happened, they would have watched more of their family fade away into history like Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. However, thanks to Bonnie and Bon's bond it had all been avoided. Now they just had a bright future to look ahead to of them all being together as a family.

=End=


End file.
